One style of fiber optic connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,018,316 and 5,136,672, and is referred to in the industry as a push-pull type or SC-style connector. When the SC-style connector is in a mated condition, it is resistant to decoupling of the fiber optic connection when a tensile force is applied to a cable that is attached to the connector. The resistance to decoupling under tensile force provides a lower insertion loss fiber optic connector capable of installation in a greater variety of operating environments.
Alignment ferrules receive, retain, and align an optical fiber within a plug body. The plug body fits within a connector housing. Alignment ferrules in known SC-style fiber optic connectors require epoxy to retain the optical fiber within the ferrule. An epoxyless fiber optic ferrule disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,804 to Grinderslev is an epoxyless ferrule that uses an elastomeric insert and a plunger that forces the insert into a constriction in the ferrule to retain the fiber. Use of an epoxyless ferrule permits an installer to dispense with epoxy thereby decreasing installation time and required installation equipment. It is beneficial, therefore, to have an epoxyless SC-style fiber optic connector.
In order to minimize installation time and maximize installation ease, a manufacturer assembles the connector to the greatest possible extent prior to shipment and use by an installer. It is most efficient for the installer to handle as few parts as possible during the installation process. Ferrules in fiber optic connectors are typically spring loaded within the connector to assure compressive engagement between two mated ferrules. Epoxyless fiber optic ferrules typically have additional parts in order to obviate the use of epoxy. A preassembled connector of both types, therefore, comprises multiple unattached parts. It is beneficial, therefore, to captivate the multiple parts in a single piece preassembled connector so an installer handles solely a single part for each connector.
It is known that ferrules may be captivated while loosely floating within a plug body, by an internal body that is threaded to the plug body. The preassembly process includes the steps of loading a ferrule and spring into the plug body and threading an internal body to a rear of the plug body. The plug body assembly is retained by the connector housing thereby captivating the various floating parts into a single piece preassembled connector. In the case of the threaded internal body, epoxy is applied to the threads during the preassembly process to assure that the single piece preassembled connector remains intact during shipment and handling. The additional time and handling required to apply epoxy and perform the threading operation is costly. It is beneficial, therefore, to minimize the time to preassemble the connector and to dispense with the use of epoxy.
It is known that a ferrule may be captivated within a connector housing by a body that is snap fit to the housing. Known snap fit connectors, however, will disassemble when a lateral force equal to or exceeding a threshold amount is applied to the snap fit body. It is beneficial, therefore, to have a snap fit captivated internal body that can resist disassembly in response to a threshold, lateral force.